


Emmène-moi dans les airs

by orsenna



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Boulevard des airs, Célébrité, Gen, L'impact de Mark Watney sur la culture populaire est une thèse qui ne demande qu'à être écrite, Mark Watney: Expérience Scientifique, Pop Culture, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq choses qui arrivent quand on reste coincé sur Mars et qu'on doit se faire sauver dramatiquement.</p><p>Ou : Mark Watney rencontre la pop culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmène-moi dans les airs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earthlings Gonna Earth.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634340) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



1.

Voilà : Mark est resté coincé sur Mars et le monde entier est au courant. Y compris les enfants. Y compris des enfants qui se demandent maintenant s'ils vont rester coincés très très loin de la maison et être laissés seuls pour mourir pratiquement en direct à la télé.

Evidemment, Sesame Street a fait un épisode dessus, pour vous aider, vous le Parent Inquiet, à expliquer la situation à vos enfants. Et de façon encore plus évidente, quand Mark revient, l'un des premiers endroits où la NASA l'envoie c'est devant les caméras de Sesame Street. Mark a toujours eu un faible pour Big Bird, alors ils parlent de construire des nids avec ce qu'on trouve et comment nos amis viennent nous chercher à la fin. Même s'ils doivent défier la NASA pour le faire, mais cette partie n'est pas incluse dans l'épisode.

L'épisode réalise la plus forte audience de la série, et Mark doit signer beaucoup d'autographes. C'est un avant-goût de ce à quoi le reste de sa vie va ressembler : le type est un astronaute célèbre, mais non, il ne va jamais être autorisé à redevenir un astronaute. Il va devenir ambassadeur de bonne volonté à la place.

Mais, hé, mec, la NASA a besoin de fonds. Parce que, um, ils les ont tous dépensé pour Mark.

Il comprend. Il doit les payer en retour. Si c'est le marché qu'il a dû passer pour être secouru, et bien, personne ne lui a montré de contrat, mais il aurait quand même signé.

 

2.

La NASA s'est bien battue contre ceux qui se servaient de l'image et du nom de Mark pendant qu'il était parti, mais même Mark est impressionné et horrifié par le Mark Watney Survival Challenge. Ça consiste à abandonner des gens dans des lieux reculés, à les embêter avec des caméras volantes et à les regarder essayer de ne pas mourir. L'émission a un contrat dans quatre pays différents et des audiences incroyables.

Jusqu'ici, six personnes sont vraiment-presque-mortes et ont dues être évacuées par hélicoptère. Huit autres ont abandonné au bout de deux semaines.

Sur la chaîne Youtube de la NASA, Mark se déclare le vainqueur ultime de tout type de connerie survivaliste. Les créateurs sont suffisamment sages pour réaliser qu'ils ne battront jamais ça et qu'il est temps d'arrêter.

Les avocats qui toquent à leur porte ont probablement aidé à les encourager, ceci dit.

 

3.

Il y a des chansons folk. Hein?

Beaucoup d'entre elles sont dans des langues qu'il ne parle pas, et il fait de son mieux pour se procurer des traductions. Sa préférée secrète, c'est The Man Who Created Water, mais dans les interviews il dit juste qu'il aime beaucoup celle en Klingon. Elle lui parle à un niveau transcendental.

 

4.

Le respect de la vie privée des patients peut aller se faire foutre, les dossiers médicaux de Mark sont désormais reconnus d'intérêt scientifique majeur. Merde, ses bactéries intestinales ont fait l'objet de pas moins de cinq articles à ce jour. Certains scientifiques de renom sont persuadés que Mark a tous les types de cancer imaginables.

Et c'est comme ça que Mark se retrouve assis là, à juger joyeusement le concours scientifique d'une école écossaise, quand une ado avec un sweat « Mars : Population 1 » et des barrettes en forme de planète Saturne lui dit : « Je pense que la gravité réduite sur Mars a fait guérir vos cicatrices trois fois plus vite que la normale. »

Ce n'est même pas la chose la plus bizarre que quelqu'un lui ait dit cette semaine, alors Mark fait avec. Il s'avère que l'école envoie beaucoup d'élèves en fac de médecine, alors ils ont commencé à se spécialiser. Mark apprécie la conversation, mais quand ils lui demandent de retirer sa chemise pour qu'ils puissent regarder ses côtes, il décide que c'est le moment idéal pour une retraite stratégique.

 

5.

Mark lit tous les livres « de témoignage » sur lesquels il arrive à mettre la main. Celui de sa mère le fait pleurer, mais c'est parce que ça ne parle que de quel enfant espiègle il était, toujours à désassembler et réassembler la télé, et de combien il lui manque, combien elle est fière, mais combien elle aurait voulu qu'il parte pour rejoindre une communauté et faire pousser des pommes de terre artisanales. Son père apparaît dans le livre principalement pour ajouter des suggestions à propos de tout ce que Mark aurait pu faire de sa vie, sur Terre, sans mourir. Oui, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il allait le lire. Je t'aime Maman, je t'aime Papa.

Ceux de l'intérieur de la NASA sont terrifiants. Mark savait qu'il allait probablement mourir sur Mars et il sait aussi que les gens qui ont parlé à ces auteurs prêchent pour leur paroisse et ont des comptes à rendre, mais à les lire, la NASA laissée à elle-même a complètement échoué à le sauver. Ce qui est étrange à lire, en ayant déjà été sauvé. Mais l'idée demeure.

Parce que, waouh, même après avoir décidé qu'il fallait probablement aller le sauver, la NASA a foiré pas mal de choses de choses son côté. Après avoir lu un de ces livres, Mark ne serait pas choqué si l'équipage d'Hermès décidait de frapper quelques gars de la NASA à coups de poing.

« Mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons foiré et bousillé Pathfinder, rétorque une source anonyme dans le chapitre 18 du deuxième livre, celui qui s'intitule « Mutinerie à bord d'Hermès ». Ça Watney l'a fait tout seul. »

Et Mark se dit : ok, touché.


End file.
